An Early Morning's Sunrise
by CullenCrazy1918
Summary: What happens after "The End" of Breaking Dawn...?
1. Preface: No End

**Preface: No End**

My mind was racing as I thought that there could be no end. The two words: _The End_ could not/ would not apply to my life. Wow, why should I get to be immortal? I knew my answer was sitting in the driver's seat of my bright red Ferrari; my after car. Edward went all out, but not as much as his family did with the House they got me. That is probably the best present I have ever gotten. I have never been one for fast cars, I like to run, now, but I still don't like the car. It's too conspicuous. And I can share it with the Driver and my beautiful daughter. Renesmee is still growing up fast but at least we now know that she would stop, eventually. Jacob wasn't so happy about that, but what could we do? Edward has been very well behaved with Jake lately, but he still gets short tempered with him sometimes. I am so lucky. I am so happy. And it's all because of the person in the Driver's seat next to me. My husband is the… there is no word for it. No end, no end. I could not grasp the feeling of being a vampire yet. Vampire- such an uncomfortable word to hear now. Yep, there will be no end, but I'm all right with that, just as long as I have no end with the Driver in the driver's seat.


	2. Chapter 1: Blood Lust

**Chapter 1: Blood Lust**

I felt like I was about scream, the nerves were so bad. I had always been a very nervous type of person, a worrier. I felt like my head was about to explode. My vision was blurry and I think my teeth will shatter if I hold them any tighter. I could not do this! What was I thinking? I could hurt someone. I should just tell Edward to turn around and take me home. That was what I was going to do, if only my mouth would open. I couldn't reach for the words for a few reasons, the most important being that it would let Edward know I was in pain and I know he hates it when I am in vampire pain. To be honest so do I. I griped the seat of the leather chair like it was my life, but not technically because I was dead. Oh no, don't think about that right now! I hate vampire thought, ugh. They make my spine shiver.

I had thought about this for all of about 3 seconds when it all washed away with one word spoken perfectly:

"Ready?" Edward said, as he held open my door and his hand out, with my favorite crooked smile on his face and his eyebrows in a weird shape.

I had to laugh as I said," Not at all." And I looked down and sighed, because I knew the look on his face. I hated that look. Man, he looks at me with those drooped eyes as he uses the full force of them on me and a small delicate frown. It's the worst thing ever. And it always works.

"You have to get used to the thirst Bella, public places are a start. It's just the Grocery Store, and I'm here with you no matter what." I sighed again because I knew that I would eventually cave. And I took his hand.

We walked through the parking lot like that, hand in hand, but as we came to the door he let go. I ran over to him and had a freaked look on my face. He looked at me like I was making a big deal out of nothing, and maybe I was, but he stated clearly,"' I'm here with you no matter what.'" And that meant not letting go of my hand. He looked at me the way a Father looks at a child after he just tripped on the rug, as if he might say" I told you no running in the house."

"Bella, I was just going over to get a cart. Unless you would like to carry everything?" He said very slowly and took my hand. I doubt that he will let go again, just to eliminate the reason to cause a scene. As we neared the door, I took a deep breath, in and out. Edward heard it and looked over,

"We went hunting two days ago, you should be fine. If you're thirsty just tell me and we'll leave. Ok?" he whispered so only I could hear it. I only nodded; I knew that my voice would stutter if I talked out loud. We walked down each isle. I didn't do anything but move my feet and point to something if Edward didn't see it on the shelf. I thought it was going pretty well until I heard,

"Bella, Edward is that you?" in the familiar voice of Angela Weber, my old classmate at Forks High School.

Well, isn't this a surprise. It's lovely to see you Angela." Edward said in his always polite and adoring way. I held my breath for Angela's well-being. Edward looked at me through the corners of his eyes.

"Yes it is." I answered quickly, keeping note of my air supply. I didn't want to be thirsty, but I couldn't help it my through was tickling, not burning, yet that is, mainly because I haven't opened my mouth. Have you ever considered how hard it is to not breathe but act like you are? Well, it's very hard. I tried my best while Angela responded,

"Well," she cleared her throat, I hadn't noticed but she got taken under from Edward's eyes. I was kind of surprised by how much that bothered me. It did, a lot. My vision blurred from the emotion," it's so great to see you guys. I see that you both look very great." She commended while looking over Edward's body, even though she said "you both." Did she not realize that she is looking at a married man, my married my, he's mine not hers. Again with the blurred vision. "Wow, well Eric and I would love it if you would come over to our place some time."

"You and Eric are still together?" Edward asked politely.

"Yes and we bought an apartment about five minuets away." She replied and smiled.

At that moment, a few things happened very fast. I was feeling a little better and decided to inhale some air, for real. As I breathed in I caught her scent. Oh, it was delicious. My neck locked up out of habit; I had had good practice of how to stay out of "the hunt", but this, this was sheer torture. Two minutes, two minutes it would take me to suck her body clean of blood. Oh, how I yearned for her blood. I needed it. And I needed it now. But, yes there is always a but, I couldn't and I knew it. I had to tell Edward, we needed to leave.

"So what do you say about it?" Angela asked. Totally oblivious to me in such pain she didn't even know were possible. It felt like my throat was burning, like I would have no skin there in less than a second. It felt like a bomb had exploded in my head and nuclear reactions were happening all through out my body. Yes, I needed to communicate to Edward, without talking. I knew that I couldn't talk. If I opened my mouth I would loose control. I could only think of two ways. One: my eyes. And Two: his gift.

I looked up to Edward, trying to make it look casual. I knew my eyes were deep, deep black, I just knew it. I looked at him like he used to look at me with his coal black eyes. I wanted to do it like he did, penetrate his soul for once. He just smiled at me and looked up to Angela. I sighed, now I would have to set up a different plan. Of course this was the harder one. By now I was setting up alternate plans on how to rip Angela's head off, which did not help.

I had only done this a few times before so I hoped it would work. I had to make it look casual. But I needed to be in contact with him. It was like my gift's opposite added with Renesmee's gift to make his gift work on me. Kind of confusing but I had to do it fast before he gave an answer to Angela. I reached my arm to be in more contact with his. He didn't notice the difference and neither did Angela, I hoped. I guess it just looked like I was shifting closer to him, human behavior- I was ok so far. Now was the hard part, opening my shield. I tried to concentrate; it's a lot harder to do this in a short period of time. I slowly open the rubber band that was my shield. Of course slowly wouldn't be the right word because I only had a very short period of time left. I was wondering if it was going to work when I feel Edward's hand tighten around mine. At that point I let it all gush out.

"I need it, Edward. We have to leave, NOW! Please, I need you to do that lying thing that you have to teach me, because you do it so well. We have to go. I can't hurt her." I thought as loudly as I could. I thought about her blood and the veins in her neck. As I thought about this all, his arm tightened, I looked up at his face, it looked perfectly clear, oh the mask, I hate when he does that to me. Right now I really didn't care. I looked over to Angela, who was still waiting for an answer.

"You have to tell her something soon." I thought to Edward. I was breathing heavily for a few reasons, one being it is really tiresome messing with my shield, I was thirsty and I knew that it was killing my Husband to see me like this. I hated telling him things like this. As much as he said he still wanted to know, I knew he didn't, he didn't want me in any pain at all. At this point, if I was human my wrist and all my fingers would probably be broken. He realized this when I tried to move my finders. He immediately pulled out his hand and realized that that was the wrong move. I quickly put his arm around my waist.

Edward had gotten much more comfortable showing emotion around me. He used to keep it all until we were alone, which did work well sometimes, when we were alone. But now he had gotten more used to it. He used to put his arm gently around the back of my stomach, now he had his arm tightly around my waist, it was slightly uncomfortable, mainly because I wasn't used to it. He doesn't like to make his family uncomfortable because he would have to hear their thoughts. And even though I beat Emmet at about twenty arm- wrestling matches, he still hasn't let up on the jokes. It annoyed me but made Edward very angry when he thinks about some jokes. Edward also doesn't like to show a lot of emotion around Charlie, for the obvious reason, that he owns a gun. Not that the gun would hurt him but Charlie would be a little freaked out if no blood came from the wound. And that brought me back to blood.

Edward had restricted me of most movement except he knew that I was still stronger than him. He tucks his pointer and middle finger in the belt strap of my jeans. This was a little bit more uncomfortable but I didn't think about that. I had way more important things to do. I should say that it relived me a little when Edward talked next, but it didn't. I knew he was a little disappointed in me.

"Actually, we are on a very tight schedule today. We need to actually get going to a very important appointment. Right, Bella?" He looked at me with eyes that meant "it's ok, I got you."

"Yes," I answered quickly trying to be as careful as I could. Angela looked a little sad.

"Well, ok. Call me; we're in the phone book." As she said" call me" she looked up at Edward, I knew that my friendship was over with her already, what with that I could kill her in an instant. But now it was definitely over. I can't watch her look at him like that.

"Alright, well we better be off. Lovely to see you" Edward said.

"Yes, see you later Bella." She answered.

We walked away, at human pace. The burning in my throat and my instincts were telling me to rip Edward's arm off and to leap onto Angela. My shield was back in place by now and I knew that Edward didn't hear that thought. He pulled me through the store, quickly after we were out of Angela's sight. That's when I started to feel bad. I wanted to kill someone!


	3. Chapter 2: Secret Disappointments

**Chapter 2:** **Secret Disappointments**

Edward pulled me past the rest of the isles to the exit. He opened the door and took me out to the car. He dropped his arm from my waist.

"Take a deep breath," he said in a stern, but not rude kind of way. I knew it, I just knew it, he was angry with me. But I knew it was only because he was hurting inside too. So I followed his orders, I took a deep breath. The air was odd in my body, because I didn't need it, but I was kind of used to that. His jaw relaxed as I inhaled. I looked down at my shoes. I felt so ashamed of myself. I had been a newborn for about a year and my strength or my thirst hasn't felt like they have gone away at all. He opened the door for me and I climbed in without looking at him. He started the engine and backed out of the parking space.

"I'm sorry, Edward," I replied quietly.

"Don't Bella," he said angrily.

"But you're mad at me, it's my fault."

"It is most certainly not your fault." He almost yelled. And he emphasized the word "not."

I just looked down. I hated it when he was angry with me.

"I'm sorry Bella. It was my fault. I should just recognize that you are still a newborn and you should have stayed back at the cottage," he said gently. We hadn't pulled out of the parking lot yet. He pulled into another parking space.

"I can't go back in there," I said, still staring at my shoes. Edward did the thing I least expected him to do. He laughed.

"You honestly think I'm going to make you go back in there?" He asked through his snickers.

"Then why did you park?" I countered. I looked up and he was smiling at me. He was also staring at me so I quickly looked away. He sighed and I knew he was trying to figure out a way to say something. He was most likely going to apologize again. Before I could say anything to stop him he lifted up my chin, so my eyes met his. I looked down. He sighed again.

"Bella, please look at me," he said in a bored tone. I looked up. Oh great! His face was closer than I expected it to be.

"Yes," I said. I'm so stupid why did I say "yes"? It came out in a nervous tone, which was odd because I have lived wit Edward ever since we got married but I still got nervous when he did anything like this. I swallowed hard.

"Bella?" he breathed over my face. Like I said, if my heart could beat, it would be beating like Renesmee's. But my mind did work. It was rushing so fast I thought it could really pop out of my head.

"Ya?" I said it again in a nervous tone.

"Relax." He said. He leaned a little bit closer and then straitened up. As much as it embarrasses me to say this, as he leaned away I leaned forward just a tad. I pulled myself up so he wouldn't see it. But of course he did. My favorite crooked smile spread across his face. I had to laugh and he did because I did.

"What did I do to deserve you?" He asked me.

"I guess you were at the right place at the right time," I tried to make a joke out of it, but it wasn't really that funny. But Edward laughed anyway. He revved the engine and started to back out again.

"I have a surprise waiting for you when we get home. You think that you can take a present form me, please?" When he added the please, I knew that I would have to.

"It can't be big," I replied. It kind of scared me that he didn't reply; he just smiled wider and laughed once. What could he have gotten me? But right then I realized that I was really luck, I had just been so depressed and he cheered me up so quickly. It wasn't like Jasper who could just decide to make me calm. Edward knew me, and he knew me well. I looked over to my perfect vampire husband and smiled. I had never been happier in my entire life.

****************************************************

When we drove up to the main house, was when I started hearing everyone inside. I listened carefully trying to picture what it will look like when I walked through the door. I heard Rosalie say," Get out of here mutt." This meant that Jacob was over, cool! I heard Alice and Jasper upstairs-not like that. I think that they were just watching the TV in their room. Rosalie was sitting on the stairs. Esme was in the kitchen. Carlisle was in the office. Emmet was on the couch. And I think that Jake was with Renesmee.

Jake had been over a lot more, he can't stay away for Renesmee. Every night he sleeps outside as a wolf. That was when Edward would sigh a lot and say that he should just go home. But id didn't mind. It was good to have my best friend back.

"Come on," Edward smiled as he opened the door for me, again. I smiled up at him and got out of the car. It was only the middle of the day and it was very sunny outside. I stopped walking to concentrate on Edward's face. He stopped just as I stopped, but with a confused look on his face.

"The sun," I answered like it was an explanation. I giggled and reached up to touch his face. When he realized what I was doing, he lowered his face and touched mine too. I felt like an idiot. I was probably touching the most beautiful person in the world's face. He inhaled a big gust of air through his nose and leaned down to kiss my forehead.

"You are the most beautiful person in the world," he said, which kind of freaked me out. Edward knew me so well. Sometime I think that he can read my mind. But I'm still glad he can't.

"Yeah right. Come on," I laughed and started walking back to the house. He followed me as we walked through the door. It was amazing, I was right, about everyone in their places, I mean. Renesmee immediately ran over to me and jumped into my arms.

"Hello, Momma," she said.

"Hi, Renesmee. Are you playing with Jacob?" I replied.

"Yes," she said.

"Renesmee, why don't you keep playing with Jake? I have to show your Mom something," Edward cut in. I looked up. Was he really going to do this now? The answer was obvious on his face. Ok, I could do this. Just smile and say 'I love it.'

"Bella?" Edward asked, waiting. I sighed and put down Renesmee. Just then Alice ran down the stairs smiling. Oh gosh, I thought, she knows what Edward got me.

"Shut it, Alice," Edward angrily said. He took my hand and walked me outside. I stopped him.

"Edward, where are we going?" I asked, getting frustrated. He leaned down closer to my face, this always worked too, he knew my weakness, him.

"Please Bella," he urged. He used the full power of his eyes and jutted his lip out.

"Fine," I answered. He smiled and straitened up again. He pulled me to the woods. Then we started running. I had absolutely no idea where we were going, but I was very nervous. We slowed down, I looked around, and all I saw were trees.

"What," I was about to say, 'what am I supposed to see?' until Edward interrupted me.

"Shhh!" He said. Did he just shush me?

"Hmmm, what is the best way to distract you?" He asked sarcastically. I wanted to yell at him but when I looked up he was smiling, he was having a great time. So I swallowed my anger and tried to play along.

"Let me think," I said, smiling too. Before he said anything I said," But before you do distract me, may I ask why you have to?"

"Of course, it's a surprise, silly," He laughed. I nodded, still trying to play along.

"Hmm, I really have no idea of how to distract you," he kept playing this stupid game, so did I.

"Well, got any ideas?" I set him up for a very easy win. He leaned closer, yep, that set of my nerves again. If I could sweat I would have been in a freaking swimming pool.

"Just one," he answered. I knew that he was going to say that but it still came as a surprise. He leaned closer and I took a step back. I don't know why I did it; normally I would have just kissed him. I had said this before, if it were my choice, Edward and I would spend most of our time kissing. But it wasn't and something drew me back.

"Are you ok?" Edward asked, worried.

"I think so, I'm just nervous," I replied.

"Bella you can trust me," he said.

"No! About the surprise, gosh, you actually think I'm nervous because of you?" I asked.

"It just seemed that way, sorry," he answered sheepishly. "Ok, well I was ready for two options of how to distract you, hold still."

I did as I was told and he reached into his pocket and pulled out a handkerchief. He rolled it up.

"Ready?" He asked.

"Sure, why not?"

He put the blindfold in place and tied it back. I could see every fiber of the fabric. I was looking at every detail, when Edward talked.

"Can you see anything?" He asked, casually. I really hope that I didn't hurt his feelings.

"No, not in the sense that you're asking about," I answered.

"Let me test that," he replied. 'What?' I wanted to say. Wait, what was he was going to do? I started to turn around slashing my arms around. I couldn't find him. I tried to listen, but all I heard was my foot steps. I kept doing that until I fell over a root of a tree. I was still waiting for the ground to find my face when I realized I had tripped but not fallen. I also realized a pair of hands around my stomach.

"Are you ok?" He asked me.

"I'm confused," I stated, pulling off my blindfold.

"I just tested to see if you could see, obviously you couldn't so the test worked," he smile. WHAT?! He tricked me, I decided to say that.

"You tricked me, what's with the whole,' Bella you can trust me'? What doesn't that still apply?" I asked getting quite angry.

"Bella, it's just basic psychology, if a person doesn't trust another person, if one of them can't see and the person says' let's test it' the other person gets nervous because she doesn't trust her husband, "he replied. Ugh, how come he is so smart? He turned this right around on me.

"Edward, can you just give me the surprise?" I asked. I tried to act like I just gave up, which I kind of did. I was relieved when he smiled.

"Just as soon as you put your blind fold back on," he said. I put the blindfold on and readied myself for the gift.

"Please be good," Edward whispered in my ear. He pulled me on his back and added," Déjà Vu huh?"

"Kinda,"I replied quietly. He started running. Again I had no idea where I was going, but I felt content. Edward was right it was Déjà Vu. I snuggled into his shoulder. I was happy where I was and I didn't want to move. So it came as a disappointment when Edward stopped and put me down.

"Ok Bella, follow me to your surprise," he said as pulled me along, I just knew that he was smiling.


	4. Chapter 3: Surprise

**Chapter 3: Surprise **

He pulled me through a lot more trees. I had to rely on my other senses. I couldn't hear anything, wait that sounds like water. It smells like water too. Where were we going? Yep, it's definitely water. The sound and smell got much more dense and rich. We were near water, and a lot of it. Edward stopped and held my waist. He held it like he did at the Grocery store, but not as tense. I was nervous, but not for that reason. I had absolutely no idea what Edward's surprise was.

"Are you ok?" he asked, for the third time in twenty minutes.

"Sure," I answered. My stomach felt weird.

"Ready?" he asked for the second time in twenty minutes.

"Sure," I answered very quietly. I wanted this to be over, why did he have to do this to me? He slowly pulled of my blind fold. I had to adjust my eyes. I blinked a few times, and wished I hadn't. I just stood there. Again I thought, how could he do this to me? How was I supposed to act? How would you act if your husband bought you a boat? Yes, that's right a boat! I had no idea of what to do except stand there dumbfounded.

"You don't like it," he said quietly, frowning. I didn't say anything, how could I? What was I supposed to say?

"Please just say something," he said, still depressed. I wanted to say 'I don't know what to say!' But I didn't. If I opened my mouth I would scream.

"Okay, well, I'll see you back at the cottage," he turned around and started sulking away.

"You," I tried to say,"You bought me a, a boat?" I struggled to get the words out. I heard him turn around right after I said my first word. He started walking towards me, laughing?

"No silly, I rented one for a vacation," he said, like it would make things better. What vacation? Out loud, you idiot!

"What vacation?" I asked.

"You, Renesmee and I "he sighed "and I guess Jake." He added out of politeness. I knew that it hurt him when Jake was involved in our family, but he was now, I had to get used to that too.

"So, do you like it?" He asked, hopefully.

"I, I…"I couldn't say anything. His expression dropped a bit. So, if I couldn't talk there was only one way that I could let him know how I felt. In two seconds I had slipped over to my husband, I lifted myself up on my tiptoes and put my lips gently on his. He wasn't kissing back; he just stood there, not moving, at all. I wasn't going to give up; I kept kissing him and put my arms around his neck. Still nothing, I would have to take something Jacob said and work it around to him. I pulled away and inch.

"What are you doing?" He asked still depressed. I put my finger on his lips.

"Just shut up for one minute and kiss me, you know you want to," then I pushed my lips back up to his. There was nothing at first and then there was a slight twitch of his lip. I didn't know why but before I had any other time to think, he was kissing me back. This kiss was very soft, nothing like his normal kisses. Was he just trying to make me happy? I sure hope he wasn't. So I thought that I would test it. You see, if Edward was really kissing me, he wouldn't stop. No, that sounds weird; he wouldn't stop if I were to let my face up. So, I did that. I just reached my head up and my neck out a little bit. Now if I were to do this when I was human, well I would probably have a better chance of dyeing than kissing. But I wasn't human, so it was okay. To my liking he started to kiss my neck. I started to feel a little bit better.

"I guess you could say I like the boat," I said and the put my face back down. We kissed for another thirty seconds before it was my turn to kiss his neck.

"I guess," he said. We both laughed, I stopped when he pulled me away. Then I frowned. Why?

"Come on, I want to show you the inside," he replied.

"Ok, if you insist," I sighed.

"Well, I do," he answered, with a snicker on his face. He was still having fun. Fine, I thought, and then we can leave off where we were. I smiled. Edward pulled me up a rap onto the boat. I had never really been on a boat, except for when Renee and Phil rented one for a weekend, I got sea-sick. I wasn't really worried about that though.

The boat, well "boat" is an understatement. This was a house that could float. It was almost a cruise liner. As we walked in there was a lobby, but a homely lobby. There was a hallway down the center of the boat and walkways into the rooms on the sides of the walls, some of them had doors and some where just holes in the wall. There were wood planks as the floor. The boat was pretty much an exact copy of our cottage home. I didn't really pay attention to the boat itself because all I could think of was who was holding my hand. I think Edward was talking to me about the rooms, I wasn't paying much attention. But I knew that he would ask me about it later so I tried to listen.

"That, over there, will be Renesmee's room. And that is the spare room where Jake can sleep…" He kept rambling on about the boat. Not that I didn't like the boat, I just had other things on my mind. I felt the urge building up, getting stronger. I never wanted to stop kissing him. Then he let go of my hand. I looked up curiously to his face. He stood, protectively, in front of the last door, all the way at the end of the hallway. His faced immediately turned nervous. He was looking around a lot, like he wouldn't meet my eyes.

"Edward?" I asked getting a little nervous. What was he hiding from me? He didn't answer me for a couple minutes. I was about to yell at him to just spit it out. But then he replied.

"Umm," he said very quietly. Then he cleared his throat. "Before you go in…" he didn't finish his thought.

"Before I go in…?" I prompted. Come on, just tell me. He looked down before he answered.

"You should know that… well… umm…" he just couldn't finish the sentence.

"Just tell me Edward," I said," It doesn't matter what it is," I tried to comfort him. It kind of annoyed me that he was still looking down; he wouldn't let me get away with that. He still didn't answer so I said,"Edward?" in my sweetest voice possible.

"Just look, "he said and he opened the door. I froze in the doorway at what I saw. Edward was still in the hallway, he probably didn't want to see the look on my face, neither would I.


	5. Chapter 4: The Room

**Chapter 4: The Room**

I looked into the room and immediately knew why Edward was embarrassed. My first thought was, why does Edward wants me to have a heart attack? Then I remembered hat I couldn't, maybe he was just taking advantage of that. I didn't know and I didn't care. My jaw was hanging open. One word was racing through my mind over and over: W-O-W. I couldn't even make out what the room even looked like, I was awestruck. I swallowed one hard gulp and tried to talk.

"Umm," was all I could work out. Okay, relax, come on you have to breathe, (well not really but it feels better to.) I tensed up, embarrassment overflowing me too. As I tensed, I was aware of my vampire instinct telling me Edward was still in the Hallway. I slowly turned to face him, even though he was sill looking down. I just waited, he would have to talk eventually, and he realized this.

"Look," he sighed," I know," He said. I had absolutely no idea what he meant by that. I was about to ask what he meant when he talked again.

"I… it's not my… it wasn't my umm…"He sighed with impatience. Why couldn't he just tell me? He tried again.

"This wasn't my idea," he said very quickly and quietly. It wasn't his idea? Thanks god.

I looked back into the room. It felt like my eyes were popped out of my skull. The room was a little bit bigger than our cottage bedroom. There was a circular bed in the corner. That's right a circle! The bed sheets were silk and red, the walls were red and the curtains were red. There were three windows; one above the bed, one on the other wall of the bed and one next to some French doors on the opposite side of the room. I could see a patio outside through the window and the doors. Across from me was a door, I didn't know where I lead to, but I didn't feel good about it. There were a ton of speakers equally distributed across the walls. I wondered why. There was one of Carlisle's beautiful paintings on the wall to my right. Then I noticed the rose peddles on the bed, oh gosh. I reminded myself that it wasn't Edward's idea. It hit me, then, whose idea was it. Someone else knew about it?! I whipped myself around so fast my head spun a little bit, which was unusual for a vampire. Edward was watching my, trying to read my face. He was surprised about how fast I turned.

"Who?!" I demanded. He immediately turned his face down again. I knew I wouldn't like the answer.

"Tell me!" I yelled. "Edward!"

"Alice," he sighed. Phew, at least it wasn't Emmett. Then it sunk in. Alice knew.

"How?" I asked. How did she find out? How could Edward let her… our room? I had no answer for any of these questions, but I was going to.

"She saw the boat in a vision," he said, and added," she insisted on decorating the room."

"And you let her?" I asked, getting frustrated now.

"NO! She threatened to tell you," he complied. Oh, well I guess that's better than my worst case scenario that built up in my mind. I was overjoyed that this was all there was to it. I ran up to Edward and gave him a huge hug. But instead of letting go, I just held it.

"What's that for? I don't understand. You like it?" He asked, astonishment leaking in every word. I didn't feel like talking. I just hugged him tighter. I heard him gasp and dropped my arms.

"Sorry," I said

"Tell me the truth. You don't like it, right?" He said. I just shook my head and smiled. I didn't blame him for thinking that I wouldn't like it, mainly because I didn't. But then again I did, because he was here. I didn't care where we where as long as he was there.

"No," I said. I remember the last time I spoke like that was when we first met. I knew the exact words he said to me. He was asking me why I moved to forks, "And now you're unhappy," he said and I replied "No," the same way I just did.

"Umm," he was confused. He knew me so well, and at the same time not at all.

"You're here. I don't care what Alice does. I don't care where we are. I just need to be with you," I think I cleared that up. He just laughed. Unlike me, Edward still didn't believe that I loved him. I mean he knew it because we're married, but not the extent of it.

"Okay," He smiled. "Oh, I forgot." He pushed by me and turned, so his back was facing me. I saw him flick a switch. I didn't understand why until I heard it. Long and behold our song started playing, Clair de Lune. Wow, I hadn't heard this song since he attempted to dance with me in his room, the first time I went over. It was coming out of the speakers; oh that's what they were for.

"I just wanted a bed and this song to play," He said. "And the rest was Alice's idea." He was still turned away from me. I stopped breathing. No one has ever done anything like this for me. He turned, slowly, around. His face was down, but his eyes were watching every move I made. He inched forward, so slowly. He reached his arms out ever so slightly. In about 2 minutes he could touch me. He was still looking down. I stayed very still, trying to figure out what he was doing. He rested one hand on my left hip. He sighed. He put his other hand on my right hip. If I was human, by now, I would be hyperventilating. But since I was a vampire I just didn't breathe or move. Now he had both his hand on my hips. He started to move closer, inch by inch. I couldn't stop myself form looking into his eyes when he looked up. They were the most beautiful I've ever seen them. He kept moving closer, he was about a foot away from me now. I started moving toward him, slower than his steps. I didn't know if I was walking or being pulled, I think it was a mixture of them both. When we were about an inch away from each other, He tilted his head to the left a tiny bit. I swallowed; I had never been more comfortable in his arms. I tilted my head to the right out of habit. He leaned forward. This was the most romantic thing he's ever done. He was so close to my face I could taste his breath. That got my head spinning. I wished I could just stay there all the rest of my life. Quickly and without my notice he closed the gap between us. His kissing was the softest it's ever been. His arms wrapped around my back and we left off where we stopped on the dock.

****************************************************

We hadn't really gotten further than kissing. Edward's shirt was thrown in the corner of the room and our shoes were kicked off, but nothing further than that. I didn't even think we moved until I realized that we were sitting on the bed. When I'm kissing Edward I can miss so much.

"Edward?" I asked

"Mmmm," he just said, sounding content.

"We're going to tell everyone that we watched baseball, ok?" I said.

"Baseball?" He asked, still refusing to stop kissing me. I didn't care about that.

"Sure, I'm learning how to play it," I answered.

"Mmmm," he said again. We kissed again for another five minutes until I felt Edward tense up and stop kissing me. 30 seconds later I gave up and pulled back. Edward was looking into space. Could he hear anyone this far away? Actually, I didn't know where exactly we were. Then, I started to worry. What's wrong?

"Edward? What's going on?" I asked him quietly. Of course he didn't answer. A few seconds later his eyes came in focus.

"Come on, we have to go back to the house. Renesmee's hurt," he said. What? Renesmee's hurt? How? Is she okay? Will she be okay? I just sat there, shock going through me.

"Bella!" Edward was already up, buttoning his shirt and slipping his shoes back on. I got up and put my shoes back on too. He grabbed my hand and we were running. I had to pay attention because I didn't know which direction we were going in.

"How?" I asked.

"We'll find out soon, "he answered quickly. And we cut through some more trees into the yard of the Cullen's house. We didn't stop running until we were on the porch. I was on full alert. But I couldn't sense any danger anywhere, just my loving family inside. Edward yanked the door open and right there on the rug, id little Renesmee, not a hair out of place. She looked up as we walked in and smiled, then went back to playing. I didn't understand, neither did Edward until his chest rumbled. Then I knew that he knew, but I was still confused. But I soon understood when Emmett came out of the kitchen hunched over in laughter. So Renesmee wasn't hurt. It was just Emmett's cruel way of making fun of us. SO he knew about the boat. And the room Alice had done. Then I heard another rumble, and realized it was coming from my chest. I had never felt more rage in my life. Emmett was still cracking up. 1 second it would take me to jump on top of him. I was still stronger than he is. I could rip off an arm or his head. Another hiss came through my lips and Edward realized that even though he was mad, I was furious. I was as still as a statue. Emmett had gone too far this time.


	6. Chapter 5: Neck

**Chapter 5: Neck**

Edward pulled on my hand. He pulled as hard as he could. I wanted to just kill Emmett. But Edward kept pulling, but I wouldn't budge. Wasn't he mad too?

"Please?" He asked in my ear. I sighed and walked out with him. He opened the door for me. I walked out into the middle of the yard. I just stood there with my hands on my hips. I was angry. Not necessarily at him but at the world. I don't know why I was overreacting.

"Bella…" He said, in a warning tone of voice.

"What?" I snapped. I immediately felt bad about snapping at him, it was just my instincts. I tried to cover for myself.

"He went way to far, bringing Renesmee into this," I said. He just nodded.

"I hate it. I hate him," I yelled.

"I know," he replied.

"Why does he have fun messing with our lives?" I asked.

"I don't know, Bella," he said.

"I just want to kill him," I said.

"Yes," he said.

"Why are you on his side? I'm your wife!" I yelled. I had gotten a little bit more used to the word _wife_, but not totally.

"Bella, I just agreed with you about everything," he said.

"Oh, sorry, I didn't notice," I whispered. He just sighed and smiled at me. I had to smile back at him. I think half of my anger melted away at his smile. He leaned closer to me. And he kissed me softly. I guess because I was angry, I started kissing harder. He started kissing me harder too. He pulled away from my mouth but kept kissing me. His lips were at my neck when a strange thing happened. When Edward kissed a spot on my neck I immediately needed him. We had to be closer. I had to feel every inch of his body against mine. It was weird. But, I didn't question my thoughts, I just acted. I pulled him closer, running my hand through his hair. I didn't know what I was doing. He realized that this was getting out of hand so he put his hands on my shoulders and pushed me away. I fought back but soon gave up.

"What was that?!" He asked breathing heavily.

"I…don't…really…know?" I answered. He sighed and shook his head.

"Bella!" Jasper yelled, running up to us. Edward snapped out of his surprised trance and looked up, to his brother.

"What's going on?" Edward asked Jasper.

"Jazz and I are going shopping," I stated, out of the corner of my eye I saw Jasper smile. I smiled back but I kept my eyes on Edward's face. Confusion flickered over it.

"Shopping? You and Jasper?" He asked.

"Yes. Why is that so hard to believe?" I countered. Nobody in the Cullen family really hung out with Jasper, Alice being the exception. So, I asked him if he wanted to go shopping some time. I wasn't worried at all about thirst, Jasper could stop that feeling. It could be a great friendship.

"Come on," Jasper said to me. I kissed Edward on the cheek, he was stunned still.

****************************************************

When we drove up to the house we were laughing at a joke Jasper just told. I had the gift in the trunk and Edward had no idea about it. We had gone in the jeep, mainly because it had a big trunk, big enough to hide the gift I bought for Edward.

"Hey, thanks for taking me shopping," I said to Jasper.

"No problem. I had a great time," he said. It sounded like he meant it. While we were out Jasper really opened up to me. He gave me a chance and I gave him a chance. To tell the truth, I had a pretty good time too.

"Ready?" I asked.

"Sure. I've lived a while with Edward, I know how to channel my thoughts somewhere else," he winked at me. I laughed, it was true. The Cullens were good at keeping their real thoughts from Edward. We got out of the car but left the gift in the trunk.

"You'll set it up, right?" I asked Jasper quietly. "You know where it is?"

"From the map you drew me, yes, I think I'll be alright," he smiled. We walked back together, to the house. When we were about twelve yards away, Edward opened the door and walked over to meet us.

"You're so clingy," I complained, and smiled to let him know I was just joking. Jasper nodded to acknowledge Edward. He smiled at me and kissed my forehead.

"I missed you," he said.

"Awww, I missed you too," Jasper joked. I never heard him joke around; usually it was Emmett who did that. I started laughing so hard; Edward just looked up at him and smiled a little bit. My guess was that Jasper was trying to keep him out of his head. I decided to try and distract him.

"Come on, let's spend some time with Renesmee," I suggested to Edward. He turned to me and smiled. I put out my hand and he took it. We walked back into the house. When I was sure Edward wasn't looking, I turned my head and nodded once to Jasper. He smiled and nodded back then ran back to the jeep.


	7. Chapter 6: Gift

**Chapter 6: Gift**

I looked up and smiled to Edward, I knew he had no idea of the gift I'd bought him. I hoped he would like it. I couldn't wait to take him to our meadow. He smiled back, of course.

"Mommy!" Renesmee yelled as she spotted me from the floor. She was sitting in the middle of the room. Nobody had really moved from the places they were before Jasper and I went shopping. My family was just relaxing. It was so peaceful. It was almost weird to feel this relaxed without Jasper. I guess he was always in the corner, in the shadows of the room. I opened my arms just in time for Renesmee to land quietly in them. Edward chuckled beside me and moved to the couch. I felt like I had been away from my daughter for a long time. In reality it was just a day.

"How are you Sweetheart?" I asked. I loved talking to Renesmee. She was just so happy.

"Okay," She said in a down tone. My inside felt numb, I didn't like it when she was sad.

"What's wrong?" I asked. Was she hurt? What was she unhappy about? She sighed and put her hand on my neck. I guess she gave up talking. I closed my eyes and focused on what she was showing me. At first it was just our family, but a sad tint to it. I knew Edward was listening too. Then, I saw Jacob. _Where?_ She asked. _He didn't come to see me today._ She thought. I normally would have gotten a little annoyed that she was so worried about Jake. But then I noticed he hadn't come today. That was weird. Normally he was here everyday. Sometimes even the night; that was what made Edward the angriest. Jacob would sleep outside in wolf form. I heard Edward mumbling thoughts like, "He has a home," and, "Why can't he just leave?" I didn't like it when he was angry with Jacob; our friendship had healed, mainly because of Renesmee. It was still hard though, so I didn't blame Edward. I was a little surprised when he didn't react at all to Renesmee's thoughts. He just leaned back. I hugged my daughter.

"I'm sure he'll be here soon," I said. I set her down and joined my beautiful husband on the couch. He smiled and put his arm around me. I felt at home there. I started thinking about my family. Then Jasper entered my mind. It has been about half an hour. Will he be back soon? Is he okay?

"Are you alright?" Edward asked me. I guess my expression gave me away. I didn't know what to say, so I lied.

"Yep, totally fine, just worried about Jacob," I said. I was hoping he bought it, but it didn't matter because at that moment Jasper walked through the door. He smiled at me. I knew that he did it to tell me he was done. But to everyone else it looked like he was just smiling. I was hit with excitement about half a second later. I had to wait a little bit or Edward would just search Jasper's mind, if he knew it was something to do with him. But after a few minutes I gave up.

"Edward, can I show you something?" I asked. He turned to look at me, confusion in his eyes.

"Okay…" he agreed, warily. I took his hand and pulled him outside. As we walked out I saw Jasper smile and wink at me.

"What's going on?" Edward laughed.

"Well, you got me a gift so I got you one," I smiled. Let's see how he likes being on the receiving end. He just sighed and kissed my forehead. My mind rushed but I tried to keep it together. I led him into the woods. I still knew where it was but the last time I went was when Laurent found me. I shuddered at the reminder. As we neared the Meadow, I put my hands over his eyes. He smiled.

"You trust me?" I asked, making a joke of what he'd said before he gave me my gift.

"Of course," he laughed. I pulled him into the opening. It was still as beautiful as it has always been. This seemed like a haven for us. This was our place. I got ready to take my hands away when he surprised me.

"How did you know where it was?" He asked, smiling. He knew where we were? I pulled my hands away and he immediately turned and lowered his face to mine. It was inches away. Curiosity was a strong emotion on his face. I swallowed.

"When you were gone, I asked Jacob to find it with me and I went out by myself one day, found it, and Laurent was there… you know the rest of the story." I said painfully. Even though I like my old friendship with Jacob, I hated the time Edward was gone. His face was seriously pained for a minute. Then his lips were crushing against mine. It was one of those kisses that my eyes were bulging out at first and then rolled back. Wow, he must feel really bad. And I remembered why we were here. As much as I hated it I pushed him away. I kept my hands on his shoulders, fighting the urge to just pull him back, and turned him around. I heard him gasp. It wasn't that big a gift, I mean not like a boat. Jasper did a great job setting it up. The hammock was perfectly placed in the middle of the field. I stood very still. He took a step back so he was next to me, but not turning his gaze from the hammock. He wrapped his arm gently around my waist and pulled me up to it. I was a bit nervous. He was so quiet and didn't say anything. He turned us both around and sat down on the hammock. I sat next to him without a question, even though I had a million. He still wasn't looking at me, just straight on. I was kind of worried now; I don't think he likes it. Oh crap, he hates it. Or worse, he hates me for thinking he would like it.

"You think I hate it don't you?" He asked. Gosh he knows me. But before I could answer his lips were on mine again. He was leaning in; I noticed how far away he felt from me. I had to change that, I pulled my hands from my sides on his back, pulling him closer to me. He chuckled and realized what I was doing. He pulled closer to me and put his arms around my neck too. We were like that for a minute before I felt Edward pull me down. We were lying sideways on the hammock. On the way down he had moved away a little bit. I struggled to get him closer.

"You know I didn't buy it for this," I joked. He laughed so hard the rope slipped and before I knew it we were on the grass. Edward was cracking up next to me and I had to laugh too. We were lying next to each other in the grass now. He pushed a strand of hair around my ear. Then he pushed himself up. He held out his hand and helped me up too.

"We should get back to the house," Edward suggested.

"Why?" I asked.

"Charlie's coming for a visit," he smiled and kissed me once more.


	8. Chapter 7: BandAid

**Chapter 7: Band-Aid **

We walked back, hand in hand, at a human pace. I didn't care how long it took, I loved walking with Edward. Every now and again he would look over and smile, I'd smile back, of course, and think about how lucky I am. When we came through the clearing to the house, I smelled the air to see if Jake was back. My face dropped a little imagining what Renesmee's face will look like when we walk in and not find him there. Is he ok? Where is he? It's not like him to not show up at all. I never understood the whole imprint thing. I just shook my head. Edward looked over and smiled. He squeezed my hand, I know I could squeeze back, but I didn't.

"When will he be here?" I asked. I meant it about one person, but as I asked it, I realized it was really for both Jake and my Father. Edward smiled my favorite crooked smile at seeing me so nervous and antsy.

"Charlie will be here in about 15 minutes. Jacob… well I don't know. Alice can't see them," his smiled lessened just a little bit when he talked about Jake. I sighed as he opened the door. Renesmee looked up and ran over to me.

"Mom, Jacob's still not here," she stated, forlorn.

"I know, honey, I'm sure he will be here soon," I tried to stay happy. But the truth was I didn't know if we would see him later. Jake, just kind of came over whenever. But I hoped he would come over soon, so I could see the big smile spread cross my Daughter's face. Edward pulled me to the couch again. I could hear Esme cooking in the kitchen; she liked to cook for Charlie whenever he came over. I didn't know why, I think it was just her hospitality toward human guests. Charlie still had a soft spot of Alice, so of course she was in the family room. Emmett and Rosalie were hunting. Jasper was upstairs; I have to thank him later. And Carlisle was in the chair, to the corner of the room. We looked like a normal family. You know except for the two who were out killing animals and sucking their blood. A burn went through my throat, very fast but I could feel it. Was I thirsty? I didn't feel it. Edward sat right next to me and took my hand. We intertwined our fingers and rested them in between our legs. I started to relax. Charlie would be here soon but I could handle it around him. I snuggled into the couch, it didn't make a difference to my comfort, but it was a habit. Edward turned his head and rested it on the pillow too. Our faces were about half a foot away. We just stayed there for a minute.

"Okay?" He asked. _Okay_, about what?

"Uhh, I guess. I just wish Jake would be here soon," I said quietly, so Renesmee couldn't hear me. Edward didn't react to my words. It was just like I had said anything to him. He smiled a few seconds later and straitened up. This meant Charlie would be here. I listened, and sure enough I heard the little police cruiser pull up.

"Wait, what does he want to talk about?" I asked anxiously. I would have loved if he gave me the answer. But he just winked at me and put his arm around my shoulder. I sighed. Why did he have to do this? I watched, intently, at the front door. I knew I would hear him before I saw him. He still walked slowly up the porch. But other than that Charlie had gotten a little more used to the Cullens.

"Hiya Bells," he said once he walked through the door.

"Hey Dad," I said. I held my breath, just in case, as he hugged me. Edward got up and moved to my side.

"How are you Charlie?" Edward asked, politely. Charlie was a little nicer to Edward now, but he still liked spending time with me, just me. Edward put his arm around my waist in a calm manner, not like he did at the grocery store, I shuddered at the thought.

"I'm doing fine, thanks," he said quickly, spotting Renesmee.

"Grandpa!" Renesmee yelled, running over to Charlie.

"Hey, kid," he smiled. Charlie got along with Nessie so well. Renesmee suddenly ran to the kitchen because of the overwhelming smell of fresh brownies. It mad me gag, but I bet it smelt good to Charlie and her.

"So what's up, Dad?" I asked. I had to because Edward wouldn't tell me.

"Just came to talk," he said, distracted by the brownie smell still.

"Talk about what?"

"Oh, sorry, College," he answered. College? Why college? Then again, why not? I mean we haven't gone yet. But that was because of Renesmee. Well, I'll just humor him.

"Ok, Dad, let's talk," I said. He sat down in the chair Carlisle was in, he moved over to the couch. Edward pulled me over to sit across from my Dad. He sat next to me with our hands together like before. Charlie pulled out a large folder with a bunch of papers just jammed in it.

"Well…" he blabbered on about different colleges. I was barely paying any attention. I couldn't go to college, not until I can go to the grocery store without wanting to kill someone. I focused on how Edward, subconsciously, was tracing my scar, James gave to me. It didn't hurt but eve though I was cold, it was a degree colder. Odd, I know. Edward traced it very lightly. I could just feel his finger on my arm. It had been about half of an hour when things turned bad. I turned my head because I could have sworn I smelt wolf. But that was my problem. I should have stopped smelling because the next smell, in the air, was a terrible mistake. It all happened fast, even to me. I inhaled and I hated myself for doing so. I had only one idea for what was in the smell, only one person in this house who could bleed, Charlie. My Dad!

"Ouch, paper cut. Sorry" Charlie said, dabbing the blood from his pointer finger onto his shirt. Edward's grip tightened and he realized that would not be enough. But just then Jacob ran through the door. He ran up to me a picked me up, giving me the biggest hug he ever had. I didn't know why, until I realized that he smelt terrible. I pulled closer to him, trying to make it act normal.

"Hey, Bella," Jacob said, he sounded a little bit uncomfortable. When I was sure I could just hold my breath, and the time of a normal hug was up, I let go. I sat back down next to Edward and he put his arm around my waist, hard, restricting. He thought that wasn't enough so he pulled my other hand from my side and rested in between our legs, holding it there. I didn't take another breath.

"Hold your breath, and act sick," Edward whispered, so Charlie didn't hear it. I did as I was told.

"Esme, could you get Charlie a bandage, please?" Edward yelled, even though she could hear him perfectly.

"It's fine, just a paper cut," Charlie tried to act strong. I knew he wasn't, and there's a chance he wouldn't live if he didn't just take the band- aid, of course he didn't know that. I tried to look and act sick. It wasn't too hard, my throat burned so badly. Jacob had sat behind the couch, I remembered when I was hugging him, and his hands were shaking with the uneasy feeling in the room. Esme came in with a box of band- aids. Charlie put one on and looked up at me, curiosity in his eyes. I was leaning into the couch and Edward. I didn't want to move, I couldn't move.

"Bella, you don't look so good," Charlie said with unease. I had to talk; Edward wouldn't let me do anything I will regret.

"I don't feel it either. Maybe you should come back another time," I suggested.

"Good idea. Get some rest," he said and patted me on the shoulder. Edward pulled me very tight than, as I realized how much I wanted to jump away.

"Bye, I'll take care of her," Edward said in a kind tone. Charlie got up and went out of the door. I stayed very still until I heard his car drive away. I was still tensed. Jacob sighed behind me. Then I realized that he did come.

"Jake, does Renesmee know you're here?" I asked.

"Umm, not that I know of," he answered and with his voice, just on time, Renesmee ran into Jake's arms.

"Jacob!" She yelled. They went to go and play outside. So Edward and I were the only ones in the room. Alice had wondered up with Jasper. And Carlisle was in the study. I was dreading what he was going to say next. He tried to get up but I pulled him back down.

"Don't let go of me, not yet," I managed to say. Gosh, I wanted to kill my own father. This was all déjà vu from my birthday party about 2 years ago. I was Jasper and Charlie was me. I just hope he didn't have the same outcome of it.

"It's ok Bella. I'm not mad at you. Relax," he said. Then he realized I didn't want him to let go of me, so he sat back down with a sigh. I wouldn't let him get up or let go of my waist the rest of the day. When it started getting dark outside, I started getting nervous. Emmett and Rosalie were back and sitting on the other end of the couch. Jasper tried to help earlier but I just yelled at him, I would have to apologize later. Jacob walked through the door, carrying Renesmee in his arms.

"Come on Bella," Edward said, trying to help me up. I stood up but clung to him. I didn't feel safe on my own. Edward chuckled and put his arm around my waist a little tighter, not tight like he did when Charlie was over, just tighter than usual. We walked back with Jacob. No one ever said anything about how odd I was acting, probably because they all have at one point too. Edward walked us into Renesmee's room and Jacob laid her on her bed.

"Hope you feel better, Bella," he said on his way out. I never got a chance to ask him where he'd been today. But he would be right outside of the cottage tonight. I'd ask him in the morning.

"Can we leave?" I asked Edward.

"Where?"

"I don't know, just follow me." I said. And I pulled him through the door.


	9. Chapter 8: Other Meadow

**Chapter 8: Other Meadow**

As we walked past, I saw the confused look in the Wolfe's eyes.

"Look after her," I ordered my furry friend. And then I walked right past him and started to run. I had a small idea of where I was going. It was weird because I didn't know where I was going. That doesn't make sense. I knew my feet were taking me somewhere, somewhere I have just never been. I was barely aware that Edward was following me, but I knew he was. I tried to focus on where I was going. My mind only knew where, not what I was going to. I tried to make as much sense, of where I was going, as I could. I slowed down as we came to an opening in the trees. Edward stopped a few feet away. I was walking at human pace now. I didn't know how far away we were from the cottage, I didn't really care; we were alone. The opening took us into this small field. Trees were all around us. It was almost as beautiful as the meadow Edward brought me to. There were flowers all around us and the sun shown brightly on both of us. Edward stopped in the entrance to the other meadow. His eyes were wide with amazement. I wonder how I found this place. I just kind of knew it was here. Wow, I was proud of myself.

"Umm," Edward was speechless. I started to chuckle.

"I didn't even know this was here," he said, still speechless.

"Neither did I really. My head just did. Pretty isn't it?"I asked, turning away from him to look at the beautiful place in front of me. I walked into the center and just stopped. I felt a pair of hands on my waist. His face came up on my shoulder, his chest touching my back. He cuddled me like a child snuggling their teddy bear, and I smiled, content. He swayed me side to side. His face pressed up against mine, so we were cheek to cheek. I brought my arm up reaching behind me running my fingers through his hair. He turned me in his arms, and pressed his lips to mine. I let him stay in control keeping the kissing slow and sweet. He held me closer to his body, and kissed me more passionately. His lips moved and curved around mine perfectly, like they were meant to fit together. He pulled his face down to my neck and kissed the same spot he did before I went out with Jasper. And then it hit me, I couldn't control my emotions that were flowing through me. I grabbed two fistfuls of his shirt, and ripped it off easily. I could hear his gasp, but I let my desire take over. Pulling him close I kissed him fiercely, and my hands moved down to his chest. I pulled away pushing him back as hard as I could, I forgot my strength as he slammed into the tree that was behind him. I heard a crack and a huge groan.

"Ow!" Edward yelped and he slid down what was left of the tree onto the grass. Could vampires really get hurt? But that was just a tiny question going through my mind. I hurt Edward!!! What… how… I…ugh! I didn't know what to do. This was why I had to be careful! I hated myself, no, I despised myself. I wanted to rip myself to threads and light the pile on fire. I wanted to not exist. I turned around; I couldn't look into his eyes. For the first time, I felt how tense I was. My muscles were locked into place. Especially my mouth, my lips were so smashed together, any seconds they could snap off. But I listened; I listened very carefully. I heard Edward get off the ground but stay where he was. That was a good idea, I don't know what I would do if he came up to me now. I heard him button his shirt back up, I thought I ripped it, guess I was wrong. My breathing came out in short, fast gusts. I kept blinking, I was furious with myself.

"Bella?" Edward asked quietly. I still knew he was right by the tree. How could he not be angry at me? I couldn't talk right now.

"Bella, I'm sorry," he apologized. WHAT?! Why was he sorry? I spun around.

"What the hell are you sorry for? Huh? You're not the one who just hurt the most important person in their life? Are you?" I yelled at him. I immediately regretted that. He just looked at me, a little shock in his eyes. He just sighed.

"Edward… I…" I didn't know what to say. First I hurt the love of my life and then I yell at him. Ugh, I wish I would just die. He just stared at me, trying to read my expression, only making it worse. What was I supposed to do? I didn't know whether to cry- which I meant not literally- or yell. If it was to any other person, I would go and talk to Edward, but that wouldn't work right now. I needed him to hug me, kiss me and comfort me. But it was him who I hurt. That was the worst part. I needed to make this right, I had to find it in me to talk, apologize. Hopefully, before he does again. I took a deep breath and looked him in the eye.

"Edward I'm sorry," I could do better than that." I didn't mean to hurt you. My emotions just got overwhelmed and I … well… I…" It was at that point, if I was human, I would have started crying. Since I wasn't human I just looked down, hid my face.

"Oh Bella," he said and came up to me. He pulled me into a huge hug. I pushed my face into his chest. His scent made me relax a little bit. He squeezed me tight.

"Bella, love, I would go through more pain than anyone has ever gone through, for you. You know that, don't you?" He asked, still hugging me. He had his face rested on my shoulder. Instead of answering I just pulled him closer to me. I loved Edward's hugs, they made me totally relax. I snuggled me face closer into his chest, like a young girl would do with her father.

"To have you kiss me like that again, well I would do anything," he smiled. Was it really that different? I just had to find out. I pulled my face a little bit out of his shirt.

"What?" I asked.

"That kiss," he answered. "You've never kissed me like that."

"Really?"

"Yes, I don't know what it is."

"Yeah right," I scoffed. He knew exactly what it is. It didn't take a rocket scientist to realize it's that spot on my neck. I just didn't know why, why that was the jolt in my passion for him.

"There may be a little significant thing. But we don't know for sure," He raised his eyebrows, in a mocking way. I had to laugh.

"Bella, you shouldn't feel like you have to hold back. I know, it is hard, trust me. I've been there. But I can take it from you," he said. What was he saying? That he didn't care if I hurt him? Did he want me to not hold back? I couldn't live with myself if I hurt him again. He pulled out of the hug and looked deep into my eyes. I stared, dumbfounded back at him. I swallowed, I couldn't think strait. The way he looked at me. It made my mind go blank and it would have made my heart throb. He smiled my favorite crooked smile and the rest of my worries melted away. He continued to stare at me like I was the light of the world. He leaned down slowly. I knew, deep in my mind, that I should be avoiding this because of what just happened. But I couldn't. His lips met mine, and I couldn't reject. I wrapped my arms around his neck pulling him closer to me. He broke the kiss, but his lips never left my skin. He trailed kissed down my jaw, and onto my neck. I gasped tightening my grip around his neck. Stop, stop, stop, stop, stop! My mind was yelling at me to just let go of him, push him away. I didn't know which to do. Give into my emotions or my conches. I decided that I couldn't go through the pain of hurting him again, and I pulled out of the kiss. I, then, noticed how tense I was. I guess, once he kissed me on my neck, I tensed up and pulled away. He sighed.

"I just can't," I whispered.

"You can't now," he corrected me. But I knew he was wrong. I have to hold back especially after hurting him like I did.

"Let's go home," he suggested. I smiled and took his hand, as we started running back to our little cottage.


	10. Chapter 9: Permission

AUTHORS NOTE: Hey! I'm really liking this story. I know most of you are excited for the vacation on the boat. So am I. They will most likely leave in chapter 11 or 12. I just wanted to thank a bunch of people. You all know who you are. This is a long chapter, but I hope you like it! Please keep reading and review it! I'll keep you all posted.

**Chapter 9: Permission**

I stared into the beautiful eyes of my husband, feeling very comfortable with his body so close to mine. We had walked back to the cottage, climbed into bed and were pretty much talking and watching each other. I could stare into Edward's eyes forever. I was lying down in his arms; he was stroking me, from my shoulder down to my waist. We went to bed, but not asleep, only to set a good model for our daughter. When we got back, Jacob had let himself in and was sprawled out on the couch, asleep, and snoring loudly. Edward shook his head but didn't say anything; I thought I saw his jaw tighten for a moment though. Edward sighed, next to me.

"So I was thinking about the boat," he started. I looked up at the mention of my, over- the- top, gift.

"Well, if Jacob is going to come, we should probably check with Billy. I had a plan set out anyway, that we would just take some of our furniture on board with us. I mean there is some already but we want some of our own stuff," he said. He looked at me to reply.

"Sure, sounds like a plan," I said. He smiled at me. I rested my head against his shoulder.

"The only problem is, Jacob has finals soon," he said.

"Oh," this could be a problem. Jacob would have to come with Renesmee. But someone had to help him with studying.

"I," he sighed. This was something he didn't want to say," I could help him out." He was playing with my hand as he said this, only paying attention to that.

"You mean like tutor him?" I asked. I can't believe he offered.

"I guess so," he said, still playing with my hand. I pulled it away and he looked up to me. I kissed him lightly and not for long.

"That would be great!" I thanked him. He chuckled and pulled me tighter. I snuggled my face into his bare chest. When we were alone, he was rarely in a shirt. He sat up when we heard the familiar noise of little footsteps coming our way. He grabbed his shirt off the floor and buttoned it up just in time.

"Mom and Dad!" Our little girl jumped on the bed between us. Edward, being the best Dad there is, scooted over to let her lye in between us.

"Hi sweetheart, did you sleep well?" Edward asked in his velvet voice.

"Ya, Jake came in last night. What are we doing today?" She asked, squeaky with excitement.

"Well, you, your Mom, and Jacob are going to go to the playground while I go down to La Push for a while. Okay?" He said. So I guess I was going to the playground. The boundary line in La Push was pretty much nothing anymore. We crossed over and they crossed over, just no hunting on opposite sides.

"Yay! The playground," she jumped up and down on the bed. Edward leaned back and smiled my favorite crooked smile and then got off the bed. I sighed and got off too.

"Nessie, why don't you go get dressed," Edward suggested.

"Okay," she sang and danced out of the room. She spent way too much time with Alice. I was about to follow her, I still had to make sure what she picked out was appropriate. Edward cleared his throat. Before I could get far, Edward leaned over grabbing my wrist pulling me back onto the bed. I cupped his face in my hands, and kissed him as passionately as I could, still trying to be careful. Warnings ran through my mind. His hands ran up my back under my shirt pressing my closer to him. I didn't reject it. He was the one to break the kiss though. He pulled his lips from mine so slowly. I pushed mine closer trying to keep the kiss going but soon gave up. He giggled at my attempt.

"Be good. I'll be back a soon as I have permission from Billy," he said brushing his lips against mine. I sighed as he rolled over and walked out of the room. Before he left, he turned around and my favorite crooked smile, a little bit smug, was on his face. He winked at me and left. I was breathing heavily still lying oddly on the bed. My lips tingled. It still took me of guard, how different he was, now that he didn't have to spare my life on every move he took. I blinked and got off the bed. I had to wake Jake up. I kicked the couch and he fell off it.

"Hey," he complained. Then he realized where he was. He got up, "Oh, sorry, I just came in to check on Renesmee after you left and…"

"Edward's gone and I don't care. Come on, apparently we're going to the playground."

"Sure," he said a little confused. I didn't know if I should tell him about the boat. I decided not to just to play it safe.

"Let's go! Let's go! Let's go!" Renesmee yelled running up and down the hallway. We didn't go to the playground a lot. It was kind of obvious.

"Okay. Okay. Okay," I mimicked her. Jacob got off the floor and we walked outside. Renesmee was bouncing the entire time, walking to the playground. There was a playground pretty close; I remember when Jacob and I would play together at it. It felt like centuries ago. Renesmee ran strait for the swings.

"Swing me Jake!" She yelled. He looked at me, I didn't know why.

"Be right back," he said. Why? I didn't care if he played with Renesmee. I wanted some time to think, and be alone. I walked over to a bench, and sat down. I wanted time to think. Until I realized, I only think about only thing, or person. I didn't like being away from him. It made my inside feel like the hole came back, I would never tell him that though. He had a life and it didn't need to involve me every second. I sighed. I watch Renesmee and Jacob to try and distract myself. But it didn't work. I was glad when it was time to go back for us, but not happy at all because Edward wasn't back. Why was it taking him so long? Jacob had to carry Renesmee, not that I couldn't, because she was so tired. She claimed she couldn't walk. When we got back, she went strait to bed.

"Goodnight mom. Night Jake," she said as we tucked her in.

"Jake, you can crash on the couch if you want, again. I don't care," I said, once we were out of the room.

"Naw, don't want to give your husband another reason to hate me," he replied.

"Jake, he doesn't hate you."

"But he doesn't like me," he said. I couldn't argue with that. Edward was nice to Jake, but no that nice.

"Okay. See you tomorrow." I said. I stood and watched him leave. Where was Edward? Would he be home soon? I hoped so. I trudged back to my bedroom, where I would wait for him. The door was closed, I thought I left it open. Wow, my mind must be making things up because I miss him so much. I would give anything to have him hold me right now, to have my hand in his. I walked into my bedroom and paused in the doorway. At first I didn't believe my eyes. Edward was already lying on the bed. He had his head on the pillow, smiling my favorite crooked smile and watching me. Without speaking or thinking about it, I walked over to him. He sat up pulling me onto his lap. He sighed, happily. I moved my face to his. I kissed him softly, but his lips pressed against mine more fiercely. He moved our bodies, so I was on my back laying on the bed. He was over me, pressed up against my body. Edward's lips never left my skin as he trailed his kiss anywhere my skin was exposed. He sighed every now and again. My mind was blank. The only thing I could focus on was how his body actually felt warm to me. I liked it. I ran my fingers through his hair, while pulling his face closer. I could feel the need to be close to him, as he inched his face closer to mine. As my hands ran through his hair I could feel his hard hands running along my neck, my skin tingled at the contact touch of his skin. He moved his hands to my back and hugged me while kissing with more passion. He moved his hands under my shirt like he did before, pulling me closer, even though it was physically impossible to get any closer. He trailed kisses down from my nose, to my lips, to my chin. All the way down to my collar bone. I tensed up a little bit when he was near my neck but relaxed as he passed that spot. His nose pushed away the edge of my shirt and he trailed his lips across my collar bone. I lay there, trying to catch my breath, even though I didn't need it.

"Mmmmm," Edward murmured. I sighed. My breathing was very heavy and my mind was racing. He still had his lips tracing my collar bone, going left to right and then back. His hands were still on my back, under my shirt and he was still over me. I smiled, and then frowned as he pulled back. He didn't pull back that much, but enough that he could see me face. He had that smug crooked smile on his face again. It made me giggle.

"Did I tell you how beautiful you are?" He asked. That caught me off guard. I don't know why. Edward is the most romantic person I know.

"Not today," I said, sarcastically. He smiled and slowly put his face back down and continued trailing his lips across my collar bone. By now I had chills running up and down my neck. A few minutes later, he talked again.

"You are my only love. You are still my Lamb," he said between kisses. He pushed his face into my neck. I moved my face over. Wow, he was being so… so… and I realized the only word that fit, he was being so Edward.

"You are still my lion," I replied, trying to be as romantic as he was, but it came out all wrong. He laughed again. So, he was all sweet and romantic and I was… funny. _Great!_ Oh, I don't care, I love him and that's all that matters.

"I'm still your sick, masochistic lion," he smiled. He tucked his nose into my neck, like a dog does to their owner.

"I'm still your stupid lamb," I said and laughed. But he didn't. He pulled his face up, a few inches from my face. I knew that he disagreed.

"No. You don't know how much you mean to me and how much you make me want you everyday? It's so hard to control myself when were around everybody cause I just want you all to myself. Never think that I don't want you cause if I had it my way you would never leave my side. You are my beautiful, perfect lamb," he said, with a little smile on his face.

"Shut up," I sighed, embarrassed.

"But it's true," he said. Then I thought of something, it probably wasn't as romantic as a boat or any of those lines, but it was an idea.

"No, I mean shut up. Stop talking. Okay?" I said and cupped his face in my hands and pulled it down to mine. He kissed slowly at first, still confused. But then he sparked with this high level of passion. I felt his body weight on me again. He had enough time on top of me. I pushed him to the right, so he was lying on the bed. I let my body lye on top of his and snuggled into my love.


	11. Chapter 10: Conditions

**Chapter 10: Conditions**

"So what did Billy say?" I asked. The sun was coming up now and we just about stopped because Renesmee would be in, in about half an hour.

"Well…" he sighed. "He said that Jacob could come. But only with a few conditions." Uh- oh, what conditions?

"Which are?" I prompted him.

"We have to be his parental figures, while we're on the boat, and I have to tutor him," He said.

"Sounds good," I said. Nothing different then what we do now.

"Yes, but Jacob doesn't really know about them yet," He said.

"Okay, well I'll go tell him now. Then he can pack and we'll be off as soon as we can," I smiled and kissed him.

"Be back soon," he said, as I got off the bed.

"You know I will." I walked out of the room, through the hallway. Since Jake wasn't on the couch, he would be outside. I started to walk slower when I realized I didn't know what to say to him. He probably wouldn't be so happy about the tutoring thing, but he would still come right? This is stupid, of course he'll come. Renesmee was going and that's reason enough, for him. I pushed the door open and didn't have to look far to find him curled up, in wolf form, on the side of Renesmee's wall. He looked up, to me, and tilted his head, question in his eyes. A small whine escaped his mouth.

"Nothing's wrong, Jake. I just need to talk to you about something important," I started. Maybe it would be easier to talk to him when he couldn't talk back. I mean in wolf form. He pushed himself up into a sitting position, his eyes still questioning.

"It's just well… we're going on a trip…" I didn't know what to say. How was I supposed to just bring it up? He just tilted his head.

"Well… I… umm," I really didn't know what to say. My best friend was waiting. Then he did the worst thing that he could do to my nerves. He backed up… turned around and ran into the woods. Now, I know he was just going to phase so he could talk to me. But it made my insides feel completely numb. My breathing stopped and I froze. A few seconds later Jacob came out of the trees, wearing a pair of kaki shorts, no shirt of course. I was still frozen when he came up to me. He had a worried look on his face. Oh no, did he think we were going to leave him?

"Just spit it out, Bella," he didn't say it in a mean tone, but close to one.

"It's just that you… and Billy said that…"

"Billy said what? Bella just tell me, I can't come right? How long will you take her away from me?" He asked, now in an angry tone.

"No! Jake I would never do that…" I trailed off.

"Then what, huh?" He actually looked like he was on the verge of crying. His eyes were fighting back any emotion; he had his alpha face on, not my Jake face. His eyebrows were crossed. But worst of all he was shaking violently, almost to the point where I knew he would phase. I had to calm him down, or Edward would come out and we didn't need that.

"Okay, I'll explain, just calm down," I said slowly. His jaw was tight. I will never understand the entire compassion that is imprinting. I very slowly lifted my right hand and put it on his shoulder. He didn't react to my cold touch. His shaking didn't slow; he closed his eyes, trying to relax. At least he was trying. He took deep breaths for a couple minutes.

"Please," he whispered," don't leave me without her."

"No, I told you I wouldn't do that. And I won't. It's just sort of hard to ask you this," I explained. His jaw loosened a tad but his shaking continued, eyes still closed.

"I don't know how to explain it so I'll just tell you. Edward rented a boat, and we are _all, _and by all I mean _you_, me, Renesmee and Edward, going to go out on it for a month or two." His eyes opened.

"Really?" He asked. His shaking almost stopped.

"Billy said you could come under a few conditions…"

"You asked my Dad?" He asked, astonished.

"Yes, it was Edward's idea. He is your legal guardian," I said.

"Fine, what conditions?" He asked, cautiously.

"Umm, well… Billy said that Edward and I have to be your parental figures, which is kind of weird but I guess we act like that now so… no huge difference there."

"What else?" He asked.

"Umm, well… you see… you have finals coming up soon. And Billy wanted you to keep your mind in track for that."

"So…"

"Edward is going to help you," I flinched, ready for him to burst.

"You mean, like, tutor?" He didn't seem angry.

"Uhh, sure."

"I don't think I need it, but ok. If it means I get to stay with Nessie, then I will." I looked up. It looked like he had completely stopped shaking, just a little trace still through his fists. But he had my Jake smile.

"Ok, then. Then, uhh, you should go pack today and I'll talk to Edward about the plan." He surprised me more when he came closer and pulled me into an awkward hug.

"Thanks," he whispered.


	12. Chapter 11: Plan

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hey fellow readers... I just wanted to say thank you for reading this and please REVIEW! The boat's coming up!

**Chapter 11: Plan**

I walked back, slowly, still surprised by what had just happened, to my bedroom. When I walked through the doorway, I could do nothing but smile. In front of me was a very comfortable sight. Edward was sitting up, head against the pillow, smiling my favorite crooked smile. In fact it reminded me of when I came in after the playground. His eyes were watching my every move again. And, without thinking about it, I walked over to him and he pulled me onto his lap. But something was wrong. His smile didn't reach as high as it's supposed to. I only knew one reason why.

"He's ok," I assured my husband.

"Bella… you don't know how hard it was to just sit here when I knew what he was thinking. I wanted to just…" he trailed off, knowing that if he continued it would upset me.

"I couldn't help but pace back and forth in this room and wait for you to come back, in my arms, so I knew you were safe," he explained.

"I was safe, it's just Jake. He was just worrying. It's fine."

"He was so close to phasing, you know you could have been hurt," he almost whined that. I lifted my right hand and pulled it through his golden- brown hair, and left it there, with a bunch of hair twisting around my fingers.

"But I wasn't. And now I am in your arms. I love you, Edward," I said.

"I know," he smiled, correctly this time, "as do I." He kissed my forehead and whispered, "Renesmee." And on cue we heard a little whine from her room.

"Mommy? Daddy?" She said in a husky voice. She had just woken up.

"Come on," Edward whispered to me and pulled me of the bed. I followed him into our daughter's bedroom.

"Want some breakfast, Angel?" He asked.

"Yes please," she said as she grabbed his neck and he pulled her up. She rested her head on his shoulder as he brought her into the kitchen.

"What would you like?" He asked.

"Eggs," I had to smile. I craved eggs when I was pregnant with her. No I craved eggs made by Edward. Ever since she was born she's loved eggs.

"Eggs," he shook his head, "you are just like your mother." He sat her down in her chair and put his arm around my waist. He pulled me to the stove. He took out a pan and the eggs, from the fridge. When the eggs were in the pan, he turned to me.

"What's on your mind?" How did he know? I was actually trying to figure out when we were going to leave.

"I was just thinking…. What's the plan for the trip?"

"Well, my idea was that we all pack today and I'll take a trip down to the dock to load up the boat with any big things we're going to take, if we want furniture to make it feel like home. Then I say, we stay over at the main house tonight and leave tomorrow morning." Wow, he had thought this all out.

"Ok… I told Jacob to go pack, I'll go down to La Push to check on him and help him later." Renesmee heard that.

"I want to come see Jakey!"

"Ok, after you eat your eggs," Edward said as he set the plate in front of her. He sat down and pulled me onto his lap, it was always a little weird to do anything like this in front of our daughter, or at least it was for me, Edward looked completely at ease. I looked back at Renesmee, who was completely done.

"Okay, let's go!"

"Hold on, you have to pack," I said.

"I'll do that. You go," Edward said. I looked into his eyes for any sign of doubt. There was none.

"Okay…" I said slowly. I got off of his lap. He stood up and took Renesmee's plate to the sink.

"Tell him I said Hi. Come home to me soon," he said and pecked me on the lips. Renesmee practically leaped off of her chair and ran out the door. I followed her. I knew Edward was watching me leave. I walked out the door, following my jumpy daughter. I noticed she was going strait into the woods.

"Sweetheart, wrong way," I said.

"But I want to run," she whined. I smiled at her.

"We drive there and maybe Jake will run back with you. Okay?"

"Ok," she said and ran to the garage. As a habit, I opened the door to the Volvo. It was my favorite car to drive, plus it had more trunk room, for Jake, then the Ferrari did. I guess it was my favorite because it had a lot of human memories, like the first time I was with Edward, alone. I smiled at the thought and wished he would come with me. But as much as he didn't like to leave me, he knew he had to, Jacob was my friend and I wanted to spend time with him. Plus, every night was for Edward. Renesmee jumped in the back seat. I put the radio on and rolled the windows down. As I entered La Push, I instantly entered the calm feeling I got a while ago with Jacob. This place was like a second home to me. I stuck my elbow out the window and Renesmee stuck her head out.

"Be careful," I warned. I drove down the familiar road. As I passed the store I saw Jared and Paul walking out. I beeped the horn and waved. Their faces lit up and they waved back. I think it was more for my Daughter than me. But it was still nice. A few more minutes down the road, Quil and Embry were walking. I slowed down to their pace.

"Hey guys!" I greeted them. They looked up and smiled.

"Hi Bella! Hi Renesmee," the both said.

"You guys seen Jake?"

"Ya, I think he's at his house," Quil answered.

"Probably," Embry added.

"Okay, I'll go check there. See you around," I answered.

"Bye!" Embry said.

"See ya," Quil replied. I started driving again, towards my best friend's house. I parked in the same spot I always do. Billy opened the door and wheeled himself out.

"Hey, Billy! Jake home?" I asked as I got out of the car. I opened up the door for my Daughter

"Yes, upstairs, packing," he answered and gave Renesmee a high- five as she walked past him. I kept my eye on her, as she entered the house.

"Thanks Billy," I answered him. Then I ran inside after Renesmee. She had already started going up the stairs. I followed her into Jake's room. He had a suitcase on the bed, almost full, and he had a ton of stuff on the floor, a total boy's room.

"Jake, you have something against cleaning?"

"Haha, Hey Bella. No, I just think it takes too much time. Hi Nessie!" He said and picked her up. I went over and sat on his bed.

"So, are you almost done packing?"

"Pretty much," he smiled. Then his face lit up, he ran to the window and pulled back the curtain.

"I didn't bring it here," I said, knowing what he was looking for, knowing he wouldn't find it.

"Come on! You have to drive the Ferrari sometime!" Jacob loved riding in it. It must be a boy thing.

"Haha, maybe we'll drive it to the boat," I said sarcastically. It was a joke, but somehow I knew he'd make me do it.

"Okay," he said. He packed a few more things, handing some to Renesmee to put them in the suitcase. Then he zipped it up.

"Done?"

"Yep! So what do we do now?" I didn't really know, but we had to go home first.

"Well, I think we'll go back to the main house. Renesmee, do you want to ask Jake something?" Jacob looked at Renesmee.

"Will you run with me?" She asked, in a total innocent voice.

"Sure will," he answered and picked her up again. The way he looked at her still bugged me a little bit.

"Ok, help me put your suit case in the trunk."

"You don't need it," he said.

"I probably do with the amount of clothes of have in there," I joked.

"Ha- ha," he said, sarcastically. He picked up the suit case and brought I outside. I unlocked the Volvo and opened the trunk. As big a trunk the Volvo had, his suit case barely fit in.

"Jacob, do me a favor and stay away form the roads when you run, okay?"

"Sure, sure," he smiled and started running. I watched Renesmee follow until the trees covered them completely. Then my fear hit me again, I didn't know when I would see my husband tonight. He said that it wouldn't take long, but what was 'not long'. I slumped into the driver's seat, where he was supposed to be. I stayed slumped in the seat as I drove up to the familiar house. I felt halfway at home. I could only truly feel at home with Edward. I drove up and parked the car in the garage. I promised Jacob we would drive the Ferrari, so why not? Edward would most likely drive anyway. I opened up the door and my breathing stopped as I walked in. I scanned he room: no. I sighed and went to sit in the chair behind Jacob and Renesmee playing on the floor. I sat like I used to when I was younger. I sat sideways, my legs up on one armrest and my head on the other. Alice came and sat in front of me.

"Hey Bella," she said in her beautiful voice.

"Hi," I said forlorn. I wished I could be in Edward's arms right now.

"He'll be back soon," she comforted me. It didn't really work. I sighed and rested my head down. A few minutes later she went into the kitchen with Esme. Emmett was watching some basketball game. Jazz was sitting on the other chair across the room. Rosalie was upstairs and Carlisle was most likely in the study.

"Yes!" Emmett yelled and stood up, and then he sat back down. I sighed again. Renesmee was sitting in Jake's lap, he was watching the game. I wondered if vampires could get depressed… it sure felt like I was, but no where near how bad I felt when he left- no, I'm not going to think about that now. Renesmee yawned loudly and I knew it was time for her to go to bed.

"Come on Sweetheart, let's get you to bed," I said as I got off the chair and picked her up.

"I'm pretty tired too," Jake said.

"I don't suppose you'd actually sleep in an actual bed tonight?"

"Sure, I don't care. I'll take Nessie to bed," he offered. He stood up and took her upstairs. She had her own room her now, Jake would sleep in the quest room, they added for him or any other wolves to stay over, even though no one else came in but Jacob and Seth. I heard him say, "Goodnight" and collapse into his bed. I sighed because I knew what was next, I didn't have to go to bed, but it kept something human in me that I wanted to keep. I looked around at my beautiful, pale family, even with one missing.

"Goodnight," I said.

"Why are you going to bed? Edward's not back and, well you don't need it," Alice said.

"I know, I just want to, see you all in the morning," and I trudged upstairs.


	13. Chapter 12: Anchors Away

**Chapter 12: Anchors Away**

I walked up stairs, ready to lie down and pout. I wish Edward was here more that anything. I always feel empty when he is gone. I opened our bedroom door ready to crash onto our bed. If we ever stay over at the main house we'd 'sleep' in Edward's old room, he kept the bed, and I was glad. That bed still had memories. I lay replaying them through my mind.The most important human memory of Edward and I, in this room, was the night he purposed to me. I always acted as if I resented it but it was really romantic, I will never forget the way he go down on one knee and what he said,

"Isabella Swan? I promise to love you forever - every single day of forever. Will you marry me?" Sometimes I miss being human but that meant nothing to being with Edward forever. I lay and thought about how much I loved him, and he loved me.Sometimes I feel as if I love Edward more than he loves me but somehow he always proves me wrong. Ever since after he left me, I have always felt that I love him more. I know he regretted leaving me, and it makes me upset that he thinks he has to make it up to me. If only he knew how much I love him, but knowing him, that won't ever happen. I'm not as romantic as he is either. Almost everyday, he does something that catches me off guard, whether he surprises me with a gift or even better with just being with me. He always knows how to make me feel better. If he was here I would probably cuddle up in his chest with his arms around me, if only. I sighed. I pulled my knees up to my chest and lay sideways. My face towards the door waiting…. but nothing happened. I couldn't help but feel lonely and bored while he is gone; it's never the same when he's not home. It was times like these that I wished he would never ever leave my side. I wanted him to be here, with me. To make myself feel better, I thought about old human memories. One of my favorites was the meadow. He took me there to show me that he sparkles, and now I can. That was the first time that we really talked through his secret. I remembered how it felt lying on the grass next to him. I closed my eyes and imagined the scene.I could remember the slight breeze and the smell of the damp grass and flowers. At that time, it was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. I remembered the beautiful flowers and how green the grass was. I could almost feel the grass on the back of my head and neck. As I pictured the meadow I could feel a slight breeze sweep over me, it wasn't cold, but I could feel the air movement. I looked over to find the bedroom window open, huh. I stood up to shut the window when I sense someone behind me. Then their arms wrap around my waist, low and tight. I jumped, turning in the person's arms to find Edward's face only inches from mine, crooked smile spread across his face.

"Miss me?" He asked, his velvety voice killing any chance of me being able to talk. If I was human I would be hyperventilating by now, his face was so close I could taste his breath. I stopped breathing. Why did I get like this when he does anything romantic or sweet? I felt my eyes bulging out of my face. Times like these, I felt more human than ever.

"I am so glad you haven't stopped doing that," he smiled. I remembered when I had asked him if he thought I would ever not get so nervous and speechless, like I am now, and I remembered him saying he hoped not. Well, he got his wish. I could feel his body shaking from laughter as I stood there. I didn't know what to say, I didn't know what to do. I could feel him pull me closer, up against his body, as we fell onto the bed. I was up against his body; I could feel the place where his heart was supposed to beat, cold. I could feel him pull at my hips harder, as I struggled to sit upright while laughing. He pulled me back and himself up so we met halfway. I could feel his breath as he whispered in my ear,

"You're not going anywhere any time soon," he whispered. I finally found my voice.

"We're in a house full of vampires. They're going to hear us," I whined, as much as I wanted him right now.

"I don't care," he said, brushing his lips up and down my jaw bone. For a minute, my mind went blank. Come on! Okay, I had to stop this, think about Emmett, he would kill you with jokes if this happened.

"We can't do anything, Edward," I didn't push him away, but I didn't kiss him back. A few minutes later, he pulled back.

"My family scares you just a little bit don't they?" He asked. What a stupid question, except the answer scared me.

"No," I lied. They did a little bit. Anything we do, they could hear it. He pulled me onto his lap, wrapping his arms around me.

"Okay, but I at least get to spend some time close to you tonight," he smiled. I sighed and snuggled into my husband's shirt. We stayed sitting down for about an hour, neither of us moving. Then he, gently, lifted me off of him. I pouted.

"Relax, I'm just going to put some music on," he kissed me. I remembered who was downstairs, but I kissed him back anyway. He pulled away and walked over to his stereo. I kept my eyes on my beautiful husband. I heard him press play, and music quietly started playing. It was my Lullaby first. He stayed facing the other way for a moment and turned around with my crooked smile on his lips, his eyes sincere. He came and sat down next to me. We both lay down, our heads on a pillow, he had me in his arms like I have wanted to be all day. He hummed the songs, as they changed, knowing them all. I was so happy to be with him now.I could feel his chest move in and out as we laid there in silence. I counted every breath he took never getting bored, it had already been hours. I could see the sun rising above the horizon. It was already about time for Renesmee to wake up; Jacob on the other hand, could sleep for days. I could hear Renesmee roll off her bed landing gently on the floor. She slowly took a couple steps and with a flick I heard her turn the hallway light on. Her footsteps grew faster as she inched down the hallway; I sat up as she turned the door knob holding my arms out ready for her to come jumping into my lap. I could see her eyes were full of excitement because she knew today was the day we took off for our vacation with Jacob. She jumped up on the bed, bouncing.

"When are we leaving?" She asked. The music was still playing; Edward had the biggest smile on his face, it made me giggle.

"When Jacob gets up," I replied. She stopped jumping and ran out of the room. I almost doubled over in laughter, knowing what she was about to do. Edward even laughed a little bit. I listened intently to the other room. I heard a bang, a huge inhale.

"Oh you've done it now!!" I heard Jacob yell, I heard Renesmee start laughing. I giggled. Edward looked over to me and sighed.

"Come on. Are you ready to leave?" He asked. I wasn't really, but I would be okay as long as he was with me.

"Sure," I smiled. He raised his eyebrows in a way that made me laugh. He took my hand and helped me off the bed. We walked into Jake's room. He had Renesmee on his lap tickling her, she was laughing and his face was lit up. He felt Edward stiffen slightly.

"Let's go!" I said. Renesmee pushed herself off of Jacob and he stood up. Edward didn't take his eyes off of Jake though. I pulled him into the hallway and back into our room.

"Behave," I said. He smiled and pulled me into a kiss. This kiss was soft; I felt his lips curve around mine. I pulled him closer, liking where this was going. Who cares if they hear us? Right now, I didn't. But somewhere deep in me knew I would regret it.

"Only if you do too," he laughed and walked downstairs. I stood in the room's doorway, blinked, and turned back to get ready. I helped Renesmee dig through her closet, which is just as big as the one at home. She wanted to where a short skirt with her tank top and I knew Edward would never approve. I improvised quickly searching for white caprice or leggings. Renesmee agreed to where the caprice as long as she could where her tank top; at least Edward wouldn't have a cow.I got my Daughter dressed and made sure Jake was ready. They both went running down the stairs, Jacob following Renesmee. We had to say our goodbyes. Edward walked up behind me, putting his arm around my waist, low again. He was so comfortable around our family, I wasn't. Esme gave me and him both, a huge hug.

"Take care," she said.

"I will," and I hugged her back. Carlisle did the same. Alice ran up to me and hugged me.

"Have fun," she said mischievously, ugh, sometimes her gift bothered me. I looked to Edward for an answer, he just shook his head, and I dropped it. I could ask him later. Jasper gave me a hug too. Emmett fist- pounded Edward and pushed his hand through my hair.

"Have a great time little sis," I pushed his hand off my head. Rosalie, surprisingly, gave me and Edward a hug too.

"Good luck," she said.

"Thank you," I answered, in a daze. Quickly Renesmee ran around saying bye to everyone as Edward and I slowly hugged everyone and told them to be safe. We walked out and Jacob immediately got into the backseat of the Ferrari. I hadn't forgotten about my promise, but I hoped he had. I laughed at him jumping in. I heard Edward throw the keys, as instinct I caught them. I looked over to him in confusion.

"You drive," he said. What? I have never driven my after car before.

"Bella, relax, it's like any other car. Just drive it. I'll be right next to you," he said, noticing my confusion and worry.

"You sure you don't want to?" I really didn't want this right now. He walked up to me, after buckling our Daughter up, next to Jacob. He stared into my eyes and I stared into his.

"You don't want to drive," it wasn't a question, more like a statement. It wasn't that I didn't want to drive, it was more the car. I guess I just hold a grudge about anything he buys me, especially, when it's one of the most expense cars in the world.

"It's not that…" I didn't know what to say to him. I heard Renesmee, in the car, talking to Jake. Edward's eyes narrowed, thinking. I hoped he wasn't mad at me. A few moments later he smiled.

"Can we get a move on?" Jacob asked. I looked past Edward and made a _'come on'_ look. This made Edward laugh. He took my hand with the keys in them and pulled me along to the car. Was he going to make me drive? He walked around to the passenger side and opened the door. I looked up to him. He pulled his hand out of mine, keys with it. I smiled. He held them up, next to his face. He laughed and pushed his shoulder, lightly. He still went back a bit and laughed too. He closed the door and went around to the driver's side. Renesmee was bouncing in the back seat. Jacob was watching her every move, smiling to himself. I knew this bothered Edward, so I tried to get his mind off of Jake.

"You packed everything on the boat?" I asked. I didn't really care; I just wanted him to talk.

"Sure did. You know, except for the stuff Alice did already," he looked over, with the nervous expression. I know. The bedroom was way over the top. But it was funny to have him worry so much over it, he didn't need to. I wasn't mad at him. I smiled to him. If I was human, my face would be bright red, because of Jake and my daughter in the back seat, but I'm not human anymore. Edward placed his hand, palm up, on the thing between our seats. I smiled to myself and put my hand in his. He looked over to me, with his crooked smile. He intertwined our fingers.

"I can't wait to get to the boat! It's our first family vacation!" Renesmee said, excitedly. I didn't even realize she referred to Jacob as family until I saw Edward grip on the wheel. I saw his jaw smashed together. I put a restraining hand on his shoulder, he calmed from my touch, just a little.

"Mutt, you better change your thoughts," he said through his teeth. I was going to say something but I didn't know what to say.

"Sorry," Jacob replied, and turned the other way, looking out the window. We pulled up in a gravel parking lot. Edward stopped the car. He got out silently, probably still mad, opened the door for me and took my hand to help me out. I heard Jacob's feet touch the gravel. Edward put his arm around my waist again and pulled me over to Renesmee's door. I opened the door and our daughter jumped out. She ran around us jumping and skipping. Edward relaxed, close to me. We walked along the docks for two minutes when we walked up to the big boat that was ours for a while. It looked even bigger now.

"That's the boat?" Jacob asked in disbelief. I had to giggle at his reaction. His eyes were bulging out of his face.

"Yep," I answered. He stood frozen. Edward pulled me closer, most likely happy that I was so calm about it now even though I wasn't calm inside at all. Renesmee had a similar reaction to Jake. She stood silent for a moment, the first peace we had all day. Then she started screaming questions.

"What's it like inside? Do I have my own room? Can we go in?!" She made Edward laugh as well as me and Jacob. Renesmee looked back for an answer.

"Well, yes. Go!" Edward laughed. Renesmee ran up the ramp onto the boat, followed by Jacob and Edward pulled me along. I watched my daughter run into the hallway and into rooms, finding out what they were for. I didn't even know. But when Edward and I got up the ramp a man walked up to us. He was dressed very nicely, a black suit with his hair combed back.

"When would you like to set off, sir?" He asked. I looked over to Edward for some sense in why this man was on our boat.

"This is George. He's the private driver. You didn't think I was going to spend time away from you to drive the boat right?" He joked. "How about the morning, George, I want everyone to get used to the ship first," he smiled. I forgot how Edward looked in human's eyes. I remembered how he looked in mine though. When I came back to reality, George was gone, and Edward was pulling me after my daughter, pointing out her room and Jake's room as we passed them.

This could be fun….Or a disaster.


	14. Chapter 13: Warning

**Chapter 13: Warning**

After a while, things kind of calmed down. Renesmee was still walking around, looking in rooms and outside on the deck, out at the water. At least she was having a good time. It wasn't that I wasn't. It was just…… it's a ship! Who gives a ship as a present? I knew the answer. My husband did. Gosh I loved him but sometimes….. No I loved him. Deep, deep down, I knew that I was a little bit happy that we would be away, that I could go away with my family and spend time with my family.

"Mmm what are you thinking?" Edward mumbled against my hair. We were sitting in the living room, on the couch. I was leaning into him and he had his check against my head.

"Just, that I like this, it's a good idea," I said. It wasn't a total lie.

"Mmmhhhmmm. Wait, did you just say that you think it is a good idea?" He asked in disbelief, this made me a little bit angry.

"Yes, what's wrong with that? Is it way over top? Yes. Is it way too much? Yes. Do I like it? Sure. But I get to spend time with my family," I explained to him. I felt him stiffen and sit up. Oh, what did I say?

"Not you too!" He moaned, looking me in the eyes.

"What?" He took a deep breath, a few seconds past.

"Forget it. I'm sorry I yelled at you." He sighed and rested his check back on my head. Normally, I would have pushed for the reason, but I didn't really mind. I listened to my daughters footsteps as they grew slower and slower. I knew she was getting tired. Soon I would have to tuck her in. She trudged into the room, and I was suddenly very aware of Edward's arm around my waist. I sat up.

"Mommy," she whined. I saw the circles under her eyes. She did not stop running around the boat, in and out of rooms, until about an hour ago. No wonder she was tired.

"Are you ready for bed?" I asked, smiling. I looked over to Edward who had one of the sweetest looks on his face. It was these times, if I was a human, that I would forget he was a vampire. He looked so innocent. He had a soft smile on his lips and a sparkle in his eyes, watching our daughter yawn. She nodded. I laughed and Edward's smile grew.

"Okay come on," I said and I picked her up. I walked her to her room. Edward stayed in the living room. I wouldn't be long. Renesmee had fallen asleep in my arms on the way to the room. I kissed her forehead and stuck her "Nighttime" CD in, that Edward made for her last birthday. She snuggled into the pillow. I stood watching her for a few minutes, amazed that she's mine. The thought still isn't real to me. I walked back out into the hall, shutting Renesmee's door quietly. I could hear Edward close behind me. He walked up behind me, and wrapped his arms around my waist.  
"You ready for bed?" Edward asked. He lifted his hand to swipe the hair off of my neck. His lips trailed kisses from my earlobe to my collarbone. My mind went blank at first with the feeling of his lips. I felt one of his hand let go of my waist and trail down my leg to the back of my knees. He pulled me into his arms, kissing anywhere on my face, except my lips, for now.

"What are you doing?" I asked. He laughed. I didn't really get how that question was funny.

"What do you think I'm doing? I'm taking my beautiful wife to bed," he smiled. He bent his head towards mine and our lips met. He still had me in his arms so he held me close. I bent my right hand out and into his hair pulling him closer. His lips moved against mine perfectly. I was suddenly happy that we didn't have to pull away to breath. I pressed my face into his harder at the same time he held my body closer to him. He let my legs go and wrapped both his arms around my waist. My arms stayed locked around his neck. I took a step backwards, and he stepped with me. Our bedroom door was shut, so Edward pressed me against it the doorknob pressed into the small of my back. I felt the wood against some of the skin where my shirt went up. He slid his hands up my sides and cradled my face. Neither one of us dared to break the kiss. He finally reached behind me and found the doorknob. He stepped forward making me move with him. His body tensed against mine as he let out a growl against my lips. Edwards's lips froze on mine, and I smiled.

"Not so loud, you'll wake someone up." I whispered then pressed my lips to him once again. He stayed frozen, and I pulled away. My smile faded quickly as I saw the anger flaring in his eyes. "Edward, what's wrong? What did I do?" I stepped back to look at him better. "Edward." I tilted my head to the side so he would look at me. "Did I do some-"  
"No, you didn't do anything..... But I'm going to do something to that damn mutt!!!!" He yelled. He started to pull away, but I held onto his hand. I didn't totally understand what was happening but I didn't want him to do something he regretted.

"Bella, let me go please," he said in a calm voice. But I knew better, he wasn't calm at all.

"Where are you going and what are you going to do?" I asked.

"Nothing, I'm just going to smash in the dog's skull," he growled again.

"Edward! Jacob?" I asked. I didn't see him anywhere.

"Sorry," Jake mumbled as he stepped out of the shadows. I sighed.

"What do you want Jacob?" His face was a mess of emotions, embarrassment, sadness, worry.

"I just wanted to say goodnight and thanks for letting me come," he said quietly.

"Goodnight and you're welcome. Okay?" I asked, a little annoyed too. Edward was breathing heavily next to me, trying to calm down. He was really angry. Jacob nodded and quickly walked away. I stood, still holding Edward's hand. His jaw was still tense but he seemed to relax most of his body. He was still breathing deeply.

"Bella… you can let go of me now," he whispered.

"No, I… I don't want to," I said. I think I was still in shock from what just happened.

"I'm not going to hurt him, Bella, not tonight," he promised. "You can let go." I slowly dropped his hand. He surprised me by slumping my into the wall. He leaned against it, probably thinking. But he was watching me. He put his head back against the wall too, but kept his eyes on me. I watched him, curiously.

"What are you thinking about?" He asked, after a short while.

"I wanted to ask you same thing."

"I'll tell you if you tell me," he smiled lightly. I sighed.

"I was kind of wondering why I have to be the family referee," I joked. I needed him to smile. Instead, he frowned and sighed.

"Bella…. I…. I didn't mean to…. I'm sorry. I shouldn't let my anger get me like that," he looked down. I wasn't exactly sure what to say.

"I know," I settled for. We stood in silence for a while, thinking.

"You forgive me?" He asked. Well, of course I did.

"Yes, but next time you're ref." He laughed and I sighed in relief.

"Deal. I doubt either of us are really in the mood right now to continue where we left off so I was wondering if you wanted to look around the bedroom." He suggested, he smiled his crooked smiled and put his arm around my waist. I smiled and nodded. He pushed the door open and the amazing room looked even more over-the-top. Everything looked the same. The rose petals were still there. Then I remembered the door across the room. Last time, I noticed the door but I didn't find out what it was. Edward noticed where I was staring and his smile vanished.

"Go ahead. But don't kill me, it was all Alice," he had the same worried face as before on. I was a little bit worried too. Alice? What did Alice do? I walked up to the door and turned the doorknob, nervously. I took a deep breath and looked into the room closed off by the door. It should have been closed off by police tape. ALICE! My mouth gaped in awe at the sight in front of me. If I had a heartbeat, it would be racing. I stood like that for what felt like hours.

"I know," Edward whispered, behind me. Then I realized that my husband was behind me! He was right there. Oh I needed to kill Alice!! My mind was racing. How could she do this to me? Right now, I wanted to yell at her so badly. The only time I had worn any of this was on our honeymoon, and even then, I was worried. Now, I had a daughter, who was only a few rooms away, same as my best friend. I heard Edward lean against the door frame. I knew he was watching for a reaction.

"Say something. The silence is killing me," he whispered. "I know, it's stupid, I told her not to." I turned around to face him.

"Edward its lingerie," I know I was stating the obvious, but I felt like I needed to.

"I know what it is." I looked around at all the thin and strappy clothing in front of me. A whole rack full! Edward looked down.

"Where are your clothes?" I couldn't take my eyes off of the lingerie but I didn't see anything a guy would wear.

"There's a set of drawers in the back. I know, she went way overboard," he sighed, "I snuck some decent clothes in for you though. Okay?" I started to laugh. I don't know why. I really just wanted to get out of the closet. He smiled as I walked past him. I looked out the window and noticed there was a porch. I looked over to my husband. He nodded. I opened the door and walked outside. There wasn't much out here, which made me relax. There was a hot tub to the left and a railing around the whole deck area. There was a small table to the right with two chairs around it. Then I noticed the beautiful sight. I looked up into the sky at the night stars. The covered the sky like a blanket of tiny little lights. It was beautiful. The way the light from the stars hit the surface of the water below was one of the most beautiful things I have ever seen.

"Wow, it's so nice," I said. He walked up, next to me and leaned against the railing.

"It is," he said. We both gazed up at the sky and didn't move our eyes away for the rest of the night.


End file.
